


Christmas Miracles

by queenmidalah



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: Christmas is a time for miracles even for the most hardened of people.





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fandom stocking like event.

One would think that a man dressed solely in white from head to toe would be particularly noticeable in a room that was rustically decorated, often fitting the darker mood of the man who inhabited the secluded cabin, but Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III was good at blending into the shadows when necessary. Now was one of those times, taking a moment to observe the reunion that was long overdue in the Hawke household.

"Thank you for this," said a soft feminine voice to the side of him. Michael turned his head, seeing the lovely face of Caitlin O'Shaugnessey.

"It was long overdue to happen," Michael said, offering a smile in return to Caitlin's. "Why aren't you meeting your future brother-in-law?"

Caitlin crossed her arms, stepping closer to Michael as she looked to the Hawke brothers, still embracing one another tightly, Dominic Santini standing beside them with a firm grip on each of their shoulders. Tears openly slid down his cheeks, his smile almost splitting his face in two with happiness.

"String and Sinjin need this time," Caitlin explained. "There will be time."

Michael slowly nodded. He had to agree. There was all the time in the world now that St. John Hawke was finally home where he belonged. He watched as Stringfellow Hawke, the younger of the Hawke brothers, pulled back to look at his brother's face. A rare smile spread across String's face before he hauled his brother to him again for another embrace.

"This is where he should be," Michael said. "All along." He didn't look at Caitlin but he knew that she was watching him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find him."

"That doesn't matter now, Michael," Caitlin said. "He's home where he belongs as you said. That's all that matters now to String and to Dom."

"I wish it could have been sooner," Michael admitted.

Caitlin rested her hand on his arm. She glanced over to the corner where Tet sat beside the Christmas tree that she had insisted be put up. The faithful coonhound's tail was wagging back and forth, sweeping along the floor as he watched his master reunite with his brother.

"I think that it came just in time," Caitlin said. Michael turned to look at her, his eye-catching the tree. He smiled softly, nodding in agreement.

"I think you're right," he said.

"Cait," String called over to her, smiling. When she looked, he tilted his head She nodded, looking up at Michael. She lifted up onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you again for the Christmas miracle, Michael," she said. He nodded, not wanting to admit to the lump of emotion in his throat. Caitlin, too preceptive at times for her own good, patted his arm before moving over to join the Hawke brothers and Santini.

"She's right," another soft feminine voice said before a hand slipped into the crook of his elbow as Marella stood beside him. "It is a Christmas miracle for them."

Michael shifted and put his arm around the one woman that never left his side nor had she ever truly doubted much of his intentions when it came to others. Perhaps one Christmas miracle had broken down the walls to create another. 

"Yes, it certainly is," Michael said.

Marella lifted her head to smile at him but her eyes were drawn upwards and her head tilted. "That's obviously Cait's hand in decorating," she commented.

A frown formed and Michael looked up. A soft chuckled rumbled in his chest as he saw the mistletoe. Looking down, he watched Marella, noting of any withdrawal on her part. When she made none, he lowered his head and brushed his lips gently against hers. Marella didn't protest, only deepened the kiss just a bit. String's voice is what broke them apart.

"Must be the year for Christmas miracles, huh Dom?" he teased, his arm around Caitlin as he watched Michael with Marella.

"Sure is, String. Sure is," Santini said, grinning wider.


End file.
